Remember me, Please?
by Nacchan48
Summary: First Jelsa (Jack x Elsa) fic! First English Fanfiction! Sorry for bad English,, RnR please w


Hi! This is my first English Fanfiction and Jelsa Fanfiction. I hope you like this! And, sorry for bad english...

**RotG x Frozen Crossover**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Dreamworks and Disney**

**Warning(!): ALL!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

There's a boy with white hair staring at a girl with blonde hair, "Elsa...".

"Huh?" That girl—Elsa—turn round and staring at the boy.

The boy immediately turned around and went from the presence of Elsa.

"What wrong, Elsa?" said a girl with long blonde hair—Rapunzel.

"Nothing, let's go! Anna is waiting," said Elsa.

"O...kay," Rapunzel just agree with her sister.

Elsa turn round again, "_i think i've seen a boy with white hair behind that tree, but, oh well, there's nothing,_"

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Hey, sis, where are we going?" ask Anna, Rapunzel and Elsa sister.

"Of course we go home!" Elsa answer her sister question.

Anna seems disappointed.

"But, we'll go to bookstore for a while 'cause i want to buy some book," said Elsa.

"YEAH!" Anna shouted exited.

"Psstt...don't be so noisy, Anna!" said Elsa.

"Okay," said Anna with a big smile.

Elsa dan Rapunzel just smile see their sister.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a bookstore. "Comic~!" Anna shouted and run away to get her comic.

"Please, take care of her," said Elsa.

Rapunzel nodded and run to Anna, "Wait for me, Anna!"

Elsa just smile then go to get her book. "Hmm...i think i've found book that i search," murmured Elsa.

Then, she go to cashier. But, accidentally, she hit someone.

**BRAK! **"I-i'm sorry," said Elsa apologize.

"No, no, i'm sorry," said him.

"Are you okay?" ask Elsa.

"Yes, yes, i'm o—" that person stop talking, "E-Elsa...!"

"Eh? You know me?"

"Yes, i-i mean no, i mean...i have to go!" said that person and go away.

"Wait!" but, Elsa stop that person.

"No, i ha—"

"Who are you? Why you know me?"

"Ng..." that person look awkward, "my name is Jack Frost—"

"Wait, Jack Frost? I think i've heard that name,"

"Of course you've heard that name, 'cause you know me!"

"Know you? I-i don't know anything about you!"

"You had an accident 5 years ago, and you forgot all about me,"

"I did forget you? Forgot all about you?"

"Yes, yes you did it,"

"But, really, i—"

"My real name is Jackson Overland Frost, and, we're a childhood friend! And..." Elsa don't hear what Jack said after he saying that words.

"_My...childhood friend...?_"

_**Flashback On**_

There's a girl with blonde hair which braided two, "Jack! Come on, you so slowly!"

"Be patient Elsa, I'm crossing the river!" said a brown haired boy—Jack.

That girl—Elsa—helping Jack to be faster, "don't be slowly like turtle, Jack!"

"But, it's not so good too to be so fast, Elsa,"

"I know, i know, but, hurry up! I really want go to that place again! And playing around with that eternal snow!" Elsa seems so excited.

"Okay, Elsa," Jack trying to be fast as like Elsa.

When they crossing the road, Jack walk so slowly too.

"Come on, Jack! If there a bus or car, you will—"

Suddenly, there's a car with high speed.

"JACK!" Elsa shouted.

Jack look into his right-hand side, he feel so scared.

Suddenly, Elsa pushed him until hit the pavement, "ugh,".

**BRAK! **The car with high speed hit Elsa. She rolled with a leaking head. "ELSA!" Jack shouted Elsa's name. Jack ran towards the bloody Elsa.

"Elsa, Elsa, are you alright?" ask Jack so worried.

"I-i'm alright..., how about you...Jack...?" ask Elsa touch Jack face with her bloody hand.

"I-i'm alright, Elsa, don't worry about me," Jack touched Elsa hand that touch his face.

Elsa smile, "you're the best friend i have, Jack..." then, she closed her eyes.

"Wait, wait, Elsa, ELSA!"

_**Flashback Off**_

"Huh!?" Elsa holding her head—book she was holding fell.

"E-Elsa, are you alright?" ask Jack worried about his childhood friends.

"I...I remember everything..."

"Wh-what?"

"I...remember everything about you," Elsa smile staring at Jack, "Jackson Overland Frost!"

"You...you remember...everything about me..?" Jack seems so happy with that good news.

"Yes, yes i remember, but,"

"But?"

"Why your hair is white? When child, your hair is brown!" said Elsa touching Jack white hair.

"Well, i...coloring my hair,"

"Really?"

"Ye-yes, you don't like it...?"

"Are you serious? I love it, Jack!" Elsa jump and hugged Jack.

"E-Elsa," Jack blushing, and then hugged Elsa.

A few moments later, they loosen their embarce. Then, Elsa take a book to buy.

"I'm so glad to meet you again, Jack," Elsa smiled.

"Me too," Jack smiled too.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted her older sister name.

"Anna," Elsa smiled to Anna and Rapunzel.

"Who is he, Elsa?" ask Anna,

"That's Jack!" said Rapunzel excited.

"Jack?" Anna look confused.

"Yes, Jackson Overland Frost," said Elsa.

"Oh, Jack! Long not see you, bro!" said Anna.

"Long not see you too, sis!" said Jack.

Elsa still with her smile. "Hey, let's go to cashier, two of you have alredy paid your book?"

Anna and Rapunzel shook.

"Then, let's go to cashier," sai Elsa.

"Okay!"

"I go with you," said Jack, "i want spend my time with my childhood friends, can i?"

"Oh Jack, of course you can," said Elsa then kissed his cheek, "let's go!"

Elsa and Anna go to cashier first. Rapunzel approached Jack, "so...Jack...?"

"Wh-what?"

"Your dream come true,"

"Wh-what dream?"

"Come on, they waiting for us!"

"O-okay,"

In the end of day, Jack smiled to the moon, "_thanks moon, now, i meet her again and she remember all about me,_"

**~{THE END}~**

* * *

Fyuuh...finished as well. Sorry it to short and bad english. Hope you enjoy it, and, review please~!


End file.
